Rain
by Blinding.Death
Summary: Even when you are running for your life, your past will get in the way. And even then the rain can't wash it away. Collab with Dvpwolf0222, NO PAIRING!
1. Underneath the cold November sky

_Ellos folks! :D  
>Never seen me before? No surprise since I am new in this, and by that I mean I'm a totally new Left 4 Dead fan. Only been it for about a week now or two… I can't really tell anymore.. Well otherwise here is my story! Colab with DvpWolf0222<em>

_**Underneath the cold November sky  
>I'll wait, for you<br>**_**- Ashes Remain, Without You **

**::::BD::::**

They had been walking for three whole days now. And not once had they seen a safehouse yet. They were low on ammo and health packs. Walked through the streets with guns ready to shoot the head of the zombies but not once they saw any of them. It was confusing them all. Usual there would be plenty of zombies in every new city they came to, but this one was just silent. In any other situations it would have been great with a break from killing, but it wasn't. It really grew on their nerves as they walked around. That was why they couldn't sleep at all and was scared of sleeping in a house, which was about to crash into pieces, and even if they hadn't seen any zombies in three days then they could just appear in a split of a second. They wouldn't risk that.

Ellis walked in the front of the others down at the streets to find a house to sleep in. He knew he was black underneath his eyes and so was the rest of the teammate for the lacking of sleep. But they had to keep walking. Slowly they all forced their feet and leg to move while trying not to make any sound at all. Suddenly a flapping sound was heard and all guns were pointing up into the air ready to fire. Birds had made the sound and the quickly walked further on.  
>What he wouldn't do for a car at that moment or maybe even a cold beer.<p>

Nick could feel his eyes starting to hurt and he felt he needed a break. Not just in a few minutes but in a week. Some gin would also do just fine in that moment and maybe even a chick. A slender and hot chick who wouldn't take no as an answer. but he knew he didn't had any chance to find one in a time like this. Well except for Rochelle, but boy, she was defiantly not his type, and then there were also this Zoey girl who Ellis seemed to like. But again, not his type.  
>He felt his anger and frustration rising up inside of him as the bird flew by. He wasn't sure why but he really wanted some kind of zombie to appear. Just one freaking common or maybe even a special so he could get some action. Going from killing zombies every hour to not having killed any in days really took him hard. And he was sure of he wasn't the only one feeling like that.<p>

Rochelle took it cooler then Nick. She thought only thought of that fact there weren't any zombies at that moment and she took advance of it. She felt her muscles relax a little bit and her body cooling down. It was long time ago she had enjoyed the peace and silence the nature gave them. She liked it even if she knew it couldn't last forever.

Coach felt the same as Rochelle, even if he knew he had to be ready for everything. Many years of being coach for a football team had taught him to be ready for any damage which should appear. Even with his bad knees he was ready to step into every battle or fight for any of them. He was the father for them all and he felt like it was his mission to take care of them all, particular Ellis and Rochelle. Nick was almost always arguing with him anyway and he was too big of a problem to take care of.

The four survivors walked further into the cold and deserted city not knowing what or who was waiting for them. A sound they all knew too well was heard and they all turned to Rochelle to find out it was her stomach. Luckily it wasn't a hunter or a smoker, not to mention a charger or a tank. That would have been their end, they were sure of that. Ellis stomach gave a sound this time and they all understood they had to find a place to rest.

After an hour or so they found the first red door they had seen in the last few days and all of them felt the hope coming up inside them once again.

As they walked inside they found the room almost empty. No guns nor ammo was found but at least they found some food. Not much but enough to settle their stomachs for a little while. They were all quiet as they lay down to sleep that night. Not wanting to say things which were already clear.  
>Peaceful were the only word for three of the survivors dreams. Dreams about family, no zombie killing or anything near that, about finding true love (at least for Coach and Rochelle), and Nick only dreamed about find peace with a lot of cash and lots of girls.<p>

Ellis' dream on the other hand wasn't peaceful at all. Memories of the past flew over and over in his head. Pain and sadness from once upon a time came back to him and blood ran cold as a familiar face was shoving in his dreams. Panic spread all over his body and in the matter of seconds he woke up, screaming so silence no one could hear. Darkness took over his body and he felt hot tears coming up in his eyes. It had been months since he had a nightmare so why had it come back now? He could help but wonder.  
>Slowly he stood up and walked over to the window and looked out into the silence city. It was raining softly and in between the drops he saw a long lost face he missed the most.<br>With the sound of the rain pounding down unto the ground just on the other side of the wall, he fell down to the floor and curled into a ball as his tears ran down over his cheeks. He slowly felt the empty darkness filling him in and too weak to keep him awake; he let it take over him.

Nothing more than emptiness filled his heart that night, and he was sure as hell it wouldn't get any better in the future.

**::::BD::::**

_First chapter finished. Sorry if it wasn't what you all had hoped for, but we both (me and Dvpwolf) tried to keep it down on a lower level, so we could have a lot of chapters. They won't be long nether way because of the little time we have. _

_Please R&R, flames are also accepted!_


	2. And I Can See You Starting To Break

_**No longer the lost  
>No longer the same<br>And I can see you starting to break  
>I'll keep you alive<br>If you show me the way  
><strong>_**- Breaking Benjamin, Give me a sign**

Morning followed like always. But this time the sun came to view instead of gray skies in the windows. It burned into Nick's skin as he lay down on the cold floor, trying to fall asleep again. He wasn't a morning person neither was Ellis or Coach, but Rochelle on the other hand. As soon as the sun came to view, she was up and packed their things so they could be ready for a new day of walking.

She took all the food she could find, sneakers, apples, some bottle of water and a few cans of soup. It should be enough for the rest of the week. As she finished packing she saw Coach and Nick still asleep and she shook her head. How they could sleep like that in a place like this at a time like this, was a mystery to her. She raised an eyebrow in confuse, where was Ellis? She looked around the empty room but couldn't find him. She began to fear something bad had happened to the young redneck. She walked over to Nick and kicked him lightly in the ribs.

"Wake up you lazy dog, Ellis is gone. We got to find him.." She said and walked over to Coach for waking him up too. Nick groaned in pain because of the kick, but got quickly up.

"Why can't that little kid just stay in one place for more than just some freaking hours? Jesus Christ.." And with that he looked over the safe-room but didn't see any young boy with a stupid cap. He heard Rochelle quietly wake Coach up by lightly shaking his shoulder. Nick rolled his eyes, since he already knew Rochelle didn't really like him at all. Neither did Coach, but Ellis, he wasn't sure if Ellis liked him or not. That kid was a mystery he just couldn't solve. With a sigh he walked over to the door, grabbing his gun and opened the door.

"I don't know Nick. But he woke up crying earlier… I thought it was just my imagination, but now I don't think so.." Coach stood behind Nick as he told him what he had seen. Nick refused to believe what Coach just had told him and Ro didn't believe it either. But at some point it didn't surprise him either.

"He is just a cry-baby, nothing more nothing less," and with that they all walked out to find their lost teammate. The sun stood high and proud over the bare city and seemed to give it all life again. The ground was wet from the rain but it only made it more beautiful. The ruins which were once buildings shinned in the sun and trees were green as if it was summer. Not a single drop of blood was found on the ground or any corpses. The city looked so peaceful like before the Green-flu broke out, except for the burned and destroyed buildings. Something about it calmed Nick down and a part of it made him frustrated. How could a place be so deserted in a time like this? If there really weren't any zombies in this city, then why wasn't CEDA rebuilding it so people had a place to run to? Just thinking about CEDA made Nick's blood boil, why they hadn't done something already. For about 2 months had they been running from the zombies and in the past 5 weeks they hadn't seen the shadow of one single helicopter or fly or just someone human. It was like they were the only human left in this God forbidden country. He groaned and walkout unto the street looking after the youngest male. As soon as he stopped again he heard a voice behind him and he spun around reading his weapon to kill.

"Oi good 'orning ta ya too Neek," Ellis said as he stood up. He had been sitting on the roof ever since he woke up from his restless sleep. Just sitting and enjoyed the little peace he had and thinking about everything he had been through. Nick saw it was the young male and lowered his gun and he shot the hick an evil glare. If it wasn't because of Ro and Coach he would have shot Ellis for long time ago. For him Ellis wasn't anything then a pain in the ass.

"Christ Ellis, what are you doing up there? Get your f*cking ass down here so we can get going!" As always Nick was pissed. And Ellis knew better then makes him even angrier, particular in the morning. Ellis would wait until afternoon to tease Nick. With a smirk Ellis began to walk to the edge and began to slide down at the ladder. Yes, _slide_ down at it. Ellis had always thought it was much funnier and so had Keith. By the memory of Ellis' long gone friend his smile fell into a frown. Though it only lasted until he hit the ground and turned around to see all of his new friends. He couldn't be sad in front of them.

Coach and Rochelle stood behind Nick and saw the boy landing on the ground in front of them. Coach shook his head and Rochelle looked at Ellis' eyes. They were always as blue like the sky and happy as nothing of all this had happened. But this time there were something in them, something which shouldn't be there. She couldn't figure out what it was and before she could ask him something Coach spoke up.

"What did ya do on the roof? Ya know it is dangerous to go out like that alone, and the fact to be sitting on a roof where everything could have seen ya." Coach voice held a little accent from the south, not as much as Ellis. Rochelle looked from Coach to Ellis and saw his smile go a little downwards.

"Sorry Coach, Ah won' be doin' da' again, promis'!" His happy smile was back on again. Coach only nodded because he knew later Ellis would do it again. But at least he wasn't hurt in any way and that was the most important. Suddenly he remembered something he had seen and he went to ask about it.

"Tell me kid, why were you crying this morning?" He asked softly as they began to walk back to the safe-room so they could get going.

At the question Ellis just froze as he had a hunted expression in his face.

**::::BD::::**

_That was the second chapter! In two day.. anyone see what I did there? :-P  
>Well anyway I think this chapter was MUCH better than the first one… And I really hope it will continue to become better!<em>

_Please R&R If you have anything to say ^_^ I will gladly take any critics! _


	3. Make Me Wanna Die

_**I had everything  
>Opportunities for eternities<br>And I could belong to the night  
>Your eyes, your eyes<br>I can see in your eyes, your eyes  
>You make me wanna die<br>**_**- The Pretty Reckless, Make Me Wanna Die**

He froze in his track as he heard the question. Surprised he quickly thought of an answer since he knew he wasn't going to lie in front of them. He wasn't good at lying, especially to Nick. No lie could get past that man and Ellis knew it. Possible answers came and went and suddenly he knew what to say. He turned to them to give them the wanting answer.

"Ah don' know wha' ya tal-" He was cut off by an angry roar coming down at the street towards them. He didn't even have the time to turn around before he felt himself being pushed forward and pain running through his body from his back. A scream of pain slipped from his lips and soon he felt himself being pushed into a wall. Cracks were heard and he knew he had broken something. All air left him and he began to feel the darkness taking over him. He fell to the ground but was soon grabbed by a large hand. He felt himself being lifted from the ground only to be smashed into it again, face down. Cracks were heard once again and he was smashed into the ground. He couldn't hear any of the shouts or the shots his teammates made, only the pain took its present known to him. Soon the big hand lost its crib at him and he fell down to the ground for one last time before darkness took over him.

Nether of the three had time to react before they also felt themselves being pushed to the ground. And as soon they came to their feet, they saw Ellis being beaten by a charger. It was bigger than any others they had been fighting until now and it looked like it soon was going to be a tank. If it was possible at least.

Shocked they all got to their feet and fired at the charger. Even if it looked like a big guy it didn't take much to bring him down. Soon he fell to the ground and stayed there and they all three rushed over to their fallen teammate.

Blood came out from Ellis' mouth as they turned him around and they all heard his ragged breath and panic increased inside them all. They had to find a safehouse, now!

Rochelle took the pulse on the youngest man but found it weak. She looked up at the older men with a concerned and worry look.

"If we doesn't get him to a safehouse soon, he'll. . ." She wasn't able to complete it. It hurt too much to think about that boy being dead. Nether of the men said anything as Coach took the boy on his back and they all began to run for safety. Zombies came into their way more than a couple of times but it wasn't anything like if it had been a tank. If they met a tank, they were dead for sure. But at least they only met a couple of special-infected. A smoker who tried and take Rochelle, a hunter who actually got Nick good, but he would survive as he kept telling them, a couple of spitters, who wasn't a great deal. Nothing special in that fact, but all the common zombies. God, there many as devils in hell. When one was finally dead two more came. It took a long time get free from the horde but as soon as they did they all saw a safehouse on the other side of the street. When they came to the house Nick had to kill a couple more zombies with his axe before they could even close the red heavy door.

After blocking the door so nothing could open it Nick turned around and walked to where Coach and Rochelle were already healing Ellis. Ellis' t-shirt was off and his well tones and well muscular torso was showed. Nick couldn't help but feel the little feeling of jealousy building up inside him. He had always wanted one like that, but he was stock with one between a normal and a muscular torso. In other words his torso wasn't built for big muscles like Ellis'. Soon his eyes traveled to the three big blue, black, purple and red marks on his ribs. They were broken, Nick was sure of that and he groaned in annoyance .Once again they had to wait until the hick was healed enough to walk on his own feet again. Just like the week before, and the week before that one, and the week before that one. Nick couldn't help but sigh and walked over to them to see if he was needed with anything. He saw Coach's big hands feeling over the young's chest and pressed sometimes. Sometimes there would be silence and sometimes there would be a whimpering of pain coming from the boy. Coach wasn't surprised when the boy whimpered in pain when he felt a whole by the rips. Soon he stopped and looked at Rochelle and Nick. They were both sitting on the same side of Ellis and Coach could see a few tears in Rochelle's eyes.

"About 5 of his ribs are broken, one of his lungs may be punctured and he has some pretty big and awful bruises here and there. I don't know if anything else is badly damaged but we will find out when he wakes-" Coach was cut off by the banging on the door to their room. Nick went up to see who or what it was but found only some zombies. He shot them quickly and went back to the other two who were just staring at him. Suddenly Nick began to realize something weird.

"Hey don't you two find it weird that we have been walking for about 3-4 days now, not seeing any zombies at all and then they are suddenly everywhere?" He had been wondering about that ever since Ellis was attacked and something told him he wasn't the only one wondering about that.

"Don't know Nick, but right now it is only about healing Ellis and get some sleep," Rochelle said as she began to patch the hick. Nick sighed and looked around in the safehouse. It was only a one-room-house-thing and it was almost empty, except for some bottle of water, some first-aid-kit, some guns and ammo here and there and some blankets placed nicely in the corner of the room. There were two doors, one on each side facing each other. They should be doing just fine in the next couple of days as Ellis healed.

"Nick would ya please give me one of ta blankets?" Coach's voice interrupted Nick and soon he held a blanket in his hand. It was dirty and there were some blood on it, but otherwise it was alright. It could still hold Ellis warm for the night. Nick gave Coach the blanket and took one for himself, he walked over into one of the other corners and sat down as he felt his eyes grew heavier and heavier and then he fell asleep.

About four hours later Nick woke up hearing somebody talking in the room. He groaned and looked out of the window just to see the black sky cover over the high buildings of the city. As his eyes got used to the darkness he looked around but couldn't find the one person who was speaking, so he closed his eyes and tried to drift off again.

". . . no. . . . . not. . . not like. . . like this . . . no. . . "The voice was heard once again and this time Nick could hear who it was and to his surprise, it was Ellis, talking in his sleep. Nick frowned at this and tried to listen to what Ellis tried to say. But there was quiet for the rest of the night and Nick got even more to wonder about, but then he just shrug it off like nothing and went back to sleep, not knowing what he would be missing in the morning.

**::::BD::::**

_I hope it was an alright chapter, and sorry for making you guys waiting for so long!. . . I really tried to get it done sooner but it just didn't work.. . _

_Well Just so you guys know I'm kind of chancing the plot in this story, maybe just a little but I don't know yet… Well anyway R&R people! I would really like it :-D _

_And no I really don't know where this story is going yet :-P so keep it up for more surprises x-D_


End file.
